1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new polymers and use of such polymers as a resin binder component for photoresist compositions, particularly chemically amplified positive-acting resists.
2. Background
Photoresists are photosensitive films used for transfer of images to a substrate. A coating layer of a photoresist is formed on a substrate and the photoresist layer is then exposed through a photomask to a source of activating radiation. The photomask has areas that are opaque to activating radiation and other areas that are transparent to activating radiation. Exposure to activating radiation provides a photoinduced chemical transformation of the photoresist coating to thereby transfer the pattern of the photomask to the photoresist coated substrate. Following exposure, the photoresist is developed to provide a relief image that permits selective processing of a substrate.
A photoresist can be either positive-acting or negative-acting. For most negative-acting photoresists, those coating layer portions that are exposed to activating radiation polymerize or crosslink in a reaction between a photoactive compound and polymerizable reagents of the photoresist composition. Consequently, the exposed coating portions are rendered less soluble in a developer solution than unexposed portions. For a positive-acting photoresist, exposed portions are rendered more soluble in a developer solution while areas not exposed remain comparatively less developer soluble.
In general, photoresist compositions comprise at least a resin binder component and a photoactive agent. Photoresist compositions are described in Deforest, Photoresist Materials and Processes, McGraw Hill Book Company, New York, ch. 2, 1975 and by Moreau, Semiconductor Lithography, Principles, Practices and Materials, Plenum Press, New York, ch. 2 and 4, both incorporated herein by reference for their teaching of photoresist compositions and methods of making and using the same.
More recently, "chemically-amplified" resists have become of increased interest, especially for formation of sub-micron images and other high performance applications. Such photoresists may be negative-acting or positive-acting and generally include many crosslinking events (in the case of a negative-acting resist) or deprotection reactions (in the case of a positive-acting resist) per unit of photogenerated acid. In the case of positive chemically resists, certain cationic photoinitiators have been used to induce cleavage of certain "blocking" groups pendant from a photoresist binder, or cleavage of certain groups that comprise a photoresist binder backbone. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,075,199; 4,968,581; 4,883,740; 4,810,613; and 4,491,628, and Canadian Patent Application 2,001,384. Upon cleavage of the blocking group through exposure of a coating layer of such a resist, a polar functional group is provided, e.g., carboxyl or imide, which results in different solubility characteristics in exposed and unexposed areas of the resist coating layer.
Also recently interest has increased in photoresists that can be photoimaged with deep U.V. radiation. Such photoresists offer the potential of forming images of smaller features than may be possible at longer wavelength exposures. As is recognized by those in the art, "deep U.V. radiation" refers to exposure radiation having a wavelength in the range of about 350 nm or less, more typically in the range of about 300 nm or less.
While currently available photoresists are suitable for many applications, current resists also can exhibit significant shortcomings, particularly in high performance applications such as formation of highly resolved sub-micron and sub-half micron features.
For example, problems can arise upon etching a bared substrate surface defined by a developed resist relief image. In particular, to etch aluminum, silicon oxide and other substrates rather stringent conditions are often employed. Chlorine and fluorine-based gas etchants are frequently used and extensive localized heating often occurs during the etching sequence. As a consequence, the patterned photoresist coating on the substrate can experience shrinkage or other degradation. Such degradation can reduce resolution of the feature etched into the substrate and even render the substrate unusable for its intended purpose.
It thus would be desirable to have new photoresist compositions, particularly resist compositions that can be imaged at deep UV wavelengths such as 248 nm and 193 nm. It would be further desirable to have such photoresist compositions that exhibit enhanced stability or resistance to etching environments.